


Morning Coffee

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Just a bit of fun, Male-Female Friendship, alternate version of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: This was a mini-fic which was inspired by the gif of Lucy drinking coffee in Flynn's room. It was originally posted on Tumblr but wanted to share on here.Lucy wakes up with a raging hangover and Flynn is ever so helpful with a cup of coffee and a smile.





	Morning Coffee

Lucy took a long sip of her coffee, grateful for the caffeine and liquid as she was parched. Flynn sat in his chair looking relaxed and watching her with an amused expression. Lucy gulped her coffee and cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“You know last night, it was… I needed it. Not just the sleep.” Lucy said, she remembered how they got very, very drunk. The empty bottle of vodka; a testament to their night. They talked for hours about everything and nothing. She even drunkenly kissed him, her need to cope by using sex as a means to control how she felt and the world around her.

Flynn had let her down gently, and in such a manner that left her glad and weirdly anticipating a time when she wanted to kiss him. Not that she didn’t right now, but he was right. She should be saving her affection for when she was happy not for when she was clawing her way out of a dark time. He was rather poetic and poignant when drunk.

They moved past the kiss with ease, slipping comfortably into a easy conversation she couldn’t remember. Then she must have fallen asleep. As the next thing she remembered, she was buried blissfully under his blankets. The clean and comforting scent of his bedding reminding her of the man sitting before her.

The familiar clean scent had eased the massive hangover she was nursing, then she pushed up to find him sitting in his chair. He looked so amused, she didn’t blame him as she probably looked like a wreck with her messy hair and passing out in his bed.  He handed her coffee, not complaining at all. In fact, he made a couple jokes, it relaxed her. It told her everything was alright between them.

“You’re welcome back anytime, though we might have to figure out better sleeping arrangements.” He mused, she had to admit she liked his cheeky smile as it was a mix of hot and adorable. Something she didn’t think was possible until now.

“That chair doesn’t look comfortable.” She commented before she took another sip of her coffee.

“For sitting? Yes. Sleeping? No.” Flynn admitted.

“I’m sorry.” She said, she genuinely did feel bad for stealing his bed.

“I welcomed you into my room at my own peril.” Flynn quipped with a sly smile.

“You could’ve joined me.” Lucy deadpanned, she couldn’t even imagine him doing that without her consent. His smile turned a little sad as he shook his head.

“I don’t think you were ready for that given everything that has passed between you and Wyatt. Also you and me in the past.” He paused and his expression turned serious. “I am sorry for how I treated you back then. I was grieving, frustrated and angry, I’m not saying it excuses my behaviour. I just feel you should know why and that I deeply regret that I hurt you.” He said sincerely. Lucy felt her spirits lift in a manner she never expected. He didn’t apologise out of pity or to reduce her. He apologised to take responsibility of his actions.

“I forgive you, but I do think I’m partially at fault too. I gave you the Journal, whatever I said to you, whatever I did, it drove you which means I was a contributing to your actions.” Lucy conceded, she confessed something she’d never felt comfortable to say with the others. But in here, hungover in the bright light of the morning; she felt safe to speak.

“You weren’t.” Flynn said, he always refused to let others shoulder the blame for his actions. It was what made him so different from the other men in her life, present and past. He took responsibility for his actions instead of pushing the blame on others.

“I was, will be and am. The nature of all this; just because I haven’t given you the Journal yet, it doesn’t diminish the impact the ripple effect I created or will create.” She said, just thinking about it all made her head throb.  “Oh my head hurts just trying to figure out all the tenses.” She groaned in slight amusement as she rubbed a hand across her forehead.

“Time travel problems.” Flynn mused and she saw the sympathy in his eyes.

“Yes, I appreciate your apology. It means a lot to me.” Lucy told him, Flynn nodded and ducked his head in a shy but contrite manner. “Maybe, we can somehow sneak the mattress from JFK’s room into here. I’m happy to sleep on the floor.” She informed him, she wasn’t lying as there was something incredibly soothing about being in his presence. It wasn’t the vodka from last night talking.

“Why not move into that room?” Flynn asked her.

“It’s creepy in there.” Lucy said in a matter of fact manner. Flynn laughed, she couldn’t help but chuckle as his laugh and smile were infectious. “Ok, I’m going to go and shower. Drink about a gallon of water and have some aspirin.” Lucy said as it felt like a good moment to take her leave.

“Probably a good idea.” Flynn said, Lucy smiled as she rose to her feet and took a sip of her coffee. She felt good, better than she had in months even with the raging of a headache.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Anytime.” He replied with a smile that left her a little flustered and blushing like a schoolgirl with zero game.

“I’ll see you out there.” Lucy said awkwardly as she moved to the door. Flynn said nothing as he smiled watching her less than stellar exit. She opened the door and looked back, wondering ‘What if’ and if one day she’d be ready to entertain the idea of being more than just friends. “Yep.” She said awkwardly, she cringed and blushed as she answered the question out loud. She smiled and left the room, careful to not the slam the door. She didn’t miss his bemused smile at her last word.

She stepped into the hallway and made certain the door was closed. A little proud of how quiet she had been. She walked away from his room and headed to the bathroom, a smile on her lips and a bounce in her step.

 


End file.
